A Feline and His Princess
by lollipop1141
Summary: Purrincess: To think out of all people to discover her secret, it would be him. A 7 chaptered oneshot series for Marichat Week, corresponding to each day. Genre and length varies for each fic. (also posted in Tumblr and ao3)
1. CONFIDENTIAL: Too Much Information

**CONFIDENTIAL: Too Much Information**

 **I know this is for Marichat Week (which was MONTHS ago). I just realized many of you don't have Tumblr, so here you are! I'm posting it here while the DiD new chapters are being written, Teaspoon not Teaspoon is /finally/ being written, and so that no plagiarism can affect me ever again.**

 **Okay, so in this fic, even though Marinette and Chat are secretly dating, Marinette still doesn't know that Chat is actually Adrien.**

 **MARICHAT WEEK 1 DAY 1: SECRET DATING**

 **Summary: In which Alya suspects something weird going on with a certain feline superhero.**

* * *

Alya was looking through her blog, re-watching all her videos of the superhero duo, when she felt as if there were something odd going on. With a frown, she went ten videos up from the latest one and began to compare each and every one.

And then she noticed it after the third video. It was a small change, but a groundbreaker for all the 'shippers'.

Chat Noir had stopped flirting with Ladybug.

...

"It's so weird! I was really certain that Chat Noir would end up with Ladybug!" Alya ranted to Marinette the next morning.

Marinette listened patiently to her best friend, a sly smile on her lips. Oh if she only knew. She said, "Maybe he finally got into a relationship with someone else?"

"Are you saying that Chat Noir has a girlfriend and Ladybug doesn't mind?!" Alya screeched. "Then what's going to happen to the LadyNoir ship?!"

Marinette tilted her head in confusion. "LadyNoir?"

"Ladybug? Chat Noir? LadyNoir?" Alya asked, but Marinette shook her head. "It's a shipper thing. But still, I can't understand why Chat Noir would find someone else when the most amazing girl in the world is right there just beside him!"

Marinette bit her lip, unsure whether to feel happy that Alya had complimented her, or hurt that she, as Marinette, was lesser than Ladybug.

Adrien, who had heard the last comment of the blogger, walked in the classroom and his eyes fell on Marinette's expression. There was a drop in his stomach.

The boy sat down to his seat and turned to Alya saying, "Sorry to insert in your conversation, but I think if there was a girl who could turn Chat Noir's attention away from Ladybug, I think she's even more amazing."

Marinette stared at him and a grateful smile graced her face. He grinned back at her. Never, in his entire life, would he ever let his princess think she was anything less than wonderful and amazing.

"Yeah, but still," Alya, who was protecting her ship which was rapidly sinking, defended herself. "With the sexual tension growing since the first day the two fought side by side, it was certain that Chat Noir and Ladybug would end up together."

Adrien looked down. He couldn't deny that. He did hope – wished – with all his heart that he and Ladybug would have had a relationship beyond that of partnership. But for the past year, she never indicated any interest towards Chat Noir. And when his heart fell for Marinette, Ladybug had understood.

But she never took the chance with him. And he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

However, he would never forsake his relationship with Marinette, albeit it was a secret one. She was the greatest thing that had ever happened to him!

He wished, sometimes, that she would let him reveal his secret identity. He wanted to shout it out, let the whole world hear, that he was loved and he loved the greatest girl in the world.

"I'm going to find out!" Alya declared, startling the two secret superheroes. "I will find out who Chat Noir is dating and why!"

Marinette and Adrien's eyes widened in fear.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea!" Marinette said nervously. "Superheroes need their privacy and they have their own lives to live. I don't think he would like it that much."

"Don't you get it Marinette?" Alya's eyes sparkled, her voice giddy with excitement. "Somewhere out there is a special someone who captured a superhero's heart! And that person's not a superhero to boot! Adrien's right! She must be a really amazing person! I've got to know who she is!"

Cold sweat slid down Marinette's back. "What if she doesn't want people to know that she's dating a superhero?"

"Why not?" Alya asked. "I bet she already told people, or if not, her best friend, that she was dating a superhero. That's like, the biggest Romeo and Juliet romance ever!"

Marinette turned to Adrien, her eyes silently begging him for help.

Yes, she did have a huge crush on him. But as the year passed, her heart was slowly drawn to her partner. And now, even if he sent her occasionally blushing with his not so subtle compliments, she could finally talk to him as a normal person.

There was a sly gleam in his eye that reminded her of her kitty and he said, "I'd like to know who she is as well!"

Marinette's jaw dropped. She glared at him. Traitor!

Alya was literally buzzing in her seat. "I will get to the bottom of this! I swear!"

And if anyone ever stood in her way while she was in the zone, even if it was a wall, well…you better hope you didn't.

...

Marinette jumped as a soft thud landed on her balcony and softly knocked on her trapdoor. She opened it and Chat Noir jumped down and plopped his head on Marinette's pillow. He groaned.

She grinned. "Let me guess, Alya?"

"Two weeks! Two weeks, 15/7, all over Paris." Chat glared at her. "I think there's something wrong with your best friend, princess. Does she even sleep?"

Marinette hummed as she slipped in the bed and ran her hand through his hair, sending him purring. "Well, there are times when she sacrifices sleep for her blog or her reporting."

Chat mumbled complaints as he wrapped his arms around her waist. He spotted the mirthful look on his girlfriend's face and frowned. "You're enjoying this too much princess."

"What? It's funny."

"Oh yeah? What would you think if your best friend is dating a superhero and she never told you?" Her grin dropped. "Exactly."

Marinette lay down on the bed so she was lying parallel with him. They gazed at each other's eyes. Chat said, "You know you can't hide from Alya forever."

"I know."

"Then why won't you tell her that we're dating?" Chat said, his tail twitching behind him. "Are you scared that she'll be disappointed in you?" Marinette looked away. Chat Noir felt a surge of anger inside him. He sat up. "Marinette, please don't tell me that you think you're less than anybody else because you're not! You're the most beautiful, kindest, wonderful girl I have ever met and have ever loved."

"But-"

"Princess." Marinette looked at him, her breath taken away by the sheer emotion in his eyes. "I love you more than anyone else in this world. And I'm really lucky to be with you. And-"

"Don't." Marinette interrupted him. She knew what he was going to say. They had discussed it many times before. It was the only disagreement they had. "You know you can't reveal to me your identity."

Chat gripped her hand. He was contented with what they had, but he wanted more. He wanted to hold hands with her in broad daylight, let everyone see the amazing Marinette that he was dating. He wanted to go on dates, have fun in the sunlight as an ordinary couple.

But there were risks in dating a superhero; one of them being Hawkmoth using her to his advantage.

"Promise me you won't tell Alya about me." Marinette said. There was a waiver of emotion on his face. She insisted. "Chat, please."

"Alright, princess." Chat said finally. _I won't tell her that I'm dating you. But that doesn't mean I can't give out hints._

"Kitty, I know you're planning something." Marinette said.

Chat's eyebrows rose in surprise. "Mew? Planning something? I would never, princess!"

Marinette continued to glare at him, but the frown was quickly wiped away as Chat kissed her.

They fell back on the mattress, sinking in the moment.

...

"Chat Noir! Please! Just five minutes of your time!" Alya pleaded.

She was on her knees, grabbing Chat's leg. She didn't care anymore. She needed this scoop! Screw her dignity; there were more important events at stake here!

Chat ran the pros and cons in his head. One of the cons was, obviously, his time running out. But the biggest con was Alya digging in too much, she might actually find out his identity along the way.

"Okay."

Alya blinked. She looked up at him. "What?"

Chat grinned. "You can interview me. But I only have a few minutes left before I have to go."

The young reporter shot up to her feet and thrust her phone in front of her, camera recorded straight at Chat Noir. And then she started her barrage of questions.

"Are you dating someone right now?"

"Yes."

"Who is it and when did you start dating her? And are you aware that people were pining for you and Ladybug's love to blossom, seeing as you've been very affectionate with her for almost a year?"

"No comment, we started dating 3 months ago, and yes I am aware that people did think that Ladybug and I would end up together. But that was a long time ago and now our partnership is as strong as ever."

Alya frowned. He was dodging around the bush. Well then. "Could you tell us about your girlfriend? Why did you start dating her? And does she know that she's dating a superhero?"

Chat stood up straight like he was waiting for this question to pop up. "She is beautiful, smart, kind, patient, caring, and very talented. I must be the luckiest guy in the world to deserve the love of such a magnificent person. And yes, she does know that she's dating a superhero."

He sent a wink to the camera. Just from the lopsided grin on his face, the tone of his voice, he was utterly in love with her. Alya grinned. "Care to describe her with a bit more detail?"

"She's really into her hobby! She plans to make a career out of it one day! And I believe that give or take a few years, her name will be known worldwide!" Chat said animatedly. "When she's into what she's doing, her eyes sparkle and she does that little stick-out-the-tongue thing. She's modest, but that doesn't mean she belittles herself. She knows she's good at what she does, but she never voices it out in public. She hoards cookies in her room but rarely eats them even though she lives in the place where they make it!"

There was a throbbing in Alya's gut, but she kept it to herself. "Sounds like you're really in love with her."

"I am." Chat smiled. "From her big blue eyes, beautiful dark hair, her angelic smile, and those tiny hands of hers that create magic, I just – she's so – She's a princess. My princess."

"Did you just describe Marinette?"

Chat froze.

Her gut instinct was right on mark.

" **MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG! YOU HAVE SOME EXPLAINING TO DO!"**

* * *

 **Ahahah poor Chat..**

 **Anyway, thanks for reading! See y'll next time!**


	2. Permanent Marker

**Permanent Marker**

 **Marichat Week Day 2: Cat Costume**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir vowed never to sleep in front of Marinette again!**

* * *

"Chat Noir. Chat. Kitty, wake up."

Chat blearily opened his eyes, trying to focus on the moonlit figure of Marinette who was kneeling in front of him. With a lazy yawn, he stretched as he sat up. "What time is it?"

"Time for you to go." Marinette said, her face scrunched up in a funny expression.

Chat raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior. "Well then, I better go. Thanks for letting me nap for a while, princess."

"N-No – pfft - no worries." Marinette said, trying to swallow the giggles escaping from inside her.

He frowned. She was acting suspicious. "Okay, fess up. What did you do, princess?"

"You know kitty," Marinette said, "You look great in your costume."

On some nights, Chat Noir would blush at the compliment. But tonight, with the way she was acting, it was more into teasing and something else.

He caught sight of himself in her mirror and his jaw dropped in horror.

"Marinette, what did you do to my face?!"

This time, Marinette couldn't contain it anymore. Her hysteric laughter burst out in the open as she doubled over, clutching the sides of her stomach.

She had drawn a big blot on the tip of his nose and three horizontal lines on either sides of his cheeks, indicating whiskers. It would have been funny if it were not for the material that she used to draw.

Unfortunately, Marinette had drawn on his face with permanent marker.

"Princess, this isn't funny." Chat whined as he tried to rub off the mark. It left a smudge on the edges, but it still didn't fade away.

Marinette's breath came in short gasps as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. "S-Sorry, but I wanted to try doing it just once."

"With permanent marker?" Chat glared at her.

"Sorry, kitty." Marinette said solemnly, but there was a hint of amusement on the edge of her lips. "Don't you have to go patrol with Ladybug now?"

Chat's eyes widened. "I can't go out like this! She'll never let me hear the end of it!"

Marinette smirked. She grabbed a box of wet wipes and handed it to him. "Well then, try to rub it off with these."

After a few minutes of vigorous scrubbing, Chat inspected his face. Most of it was gone by now, but it still left a faint mark on his face. How was he going to explain this to his photographer tomorrow?!

"I'm going to be in so much trouble." Chat moaned. Marinette looked at him in concern.

"Why? You had something important to do tomorrow?" She said, slightly panicking.

"Well, it's something very important that my father wanted me to do." Chat said nonchalantly, "I have to be perfect. But then this happened so…"

He trailed off, watching her at the corner of his eye. She looked down guiltily, nibbling her bottom lip. "I'm sorry Chat. If there's anything I can do -"

"Anything?" Chat breathed out, his heart fluttering. She looked up at him through her long lashes, nodding, still biting her bottom lip.

Anything…

And then the perfect sweet revenge came to him.

He took her hand and kissed the back of it saying, "Well then, I shall tell you my request tomorrow."

Climbing out her window, he gave her a wink and said, "See you tomorrow, princess."

Marinette watched him disappear in the night, guilt and fear rising inside her.

What was happening tomorrow?

...

It was a sea of red in the school as students walked around wearing Ladybug costumes.

It was Cosplay Day.

Adrien was also wearing a Ladybug suit, complete with a spotted mask and a yo-yo along with a black wig. He had opted for a gender-bent Ladybug.

Today, he was excited. Not because it was basically Ladybug Day (with all the LB costumes walking around), but because of a certain classmate of his.

"Marinette!" Alya, who was dressed as Lady Wifi, called out to her friend. Adrien craned his neck out of the entrance and his breath caught in his throat.

Marinette was dressed as Chat Noir. Sleek black costume hugging her figure, a black mask over her blue eyes, golden bell around her collar, silver baton at the small of her back along with the belt, and her hair… She had worn a golden wig that fell messily around her face. With two black cat ears sticking out at the top of her head.

They spotted each other and Adrien waved. She blinked and with a wide goofy grin, she waved back. He approached her and said, "You look amazing, Marinette! You've really got Chat Noir on point."

"O-Oh well-" Marinette struggled to form a sentence, but then he said cheekily, "To get that much detail with your costume, you must've been watching him closely, huh?"

Marinette gaped at him and then her face exploded into a dark shade of red. "W-What are you – how could I – I didn't – why should – I don't!"

Adrien watched her reactions in delight. With a teasing frown he said, "But there's something missing."

"Missing?" Marinette tilted her head in confusion. She was sure she had gotten everything right.

Adrien just gave her that smile, that smile that spoke of a secret as he patted her shoulder. "It's nothing. We better get to class before we're marked late."

And then he walked away, leaving Marinette confused for the second time within a span of 24 hours.

...

Just as Marinette closed the trap door to her bedroom, there was a tapping on her window. She looked up and spotted Chat Noir grinning gleefully at her. Realizing that she was still wearing her Chat Noir costume, she swallowed her pride and let him in.

Suddenly, Chat Noir pounced on her.

They landed with a thud on the floor. Marinette struggled under his hold. "Chat! Let me go!"

"You look pretty dashing as a Chat Noir, princess." He said slyly. "But you know what would look great with that?"

"What?" Marinette snapped. He had her arms locked above her head.

He took out a permanent marker from inside his pocket.

"Whiskers."

* * *

 **Day 2 done! Yay!**

 **Pretty short but oh well.**

 **Revenge is sweet, ain't it? For the Revenger, it is. For the Revenged, not so much.**

 **So don't draw on people's face!**


	3. Unrestrained

**Unrestrained**

 **Marichat Week Day 3: Sin**

 **Aged up Chat and Marinette, kinda nsfw? not really though?**

 **Summary: When it pulls you in, don't resist. Go with it.**

* * *

 _Poke._

"Princess."

 _Poke._

"Marinette, seriously."

 _Poke._

"If you poke me one more time, I will **bite** you."

 _Poke._

"Okay, that's it!"

Marinette laughed, diving under the covers of her blankets as Chat pounced on her. He jumped on top of a pile in the blankets and pulled the covers off, revealing a disheveled, flustered girl.

"C-Chat, stop." Marinette said, pushing his face away. With a mischievous grin, he bit her finger. "Ouch! Kitty!"

"You started it, purrincess." Chat teased, letting her hand go. Before he could remove himself from on top of her, however, she grabbed his bell and pulled him down, both of them falling back on the mattress.

A sly smile grew on her face as she snaked her arms around his neck, sending him blushing furiously. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

"You're not making this easy, princess."

Marinette chuckled as she ran her fingers through his hair, eliciting a deep purr from him. "I will never making things easy for you, kitty."

"You're just as bad as Ladybug." Chat grumbled, remembering the times when Ladybug dodged his advances.

"But I'm Marinette." She said softly.

Chat opened his eyes, green orbs glowing in the dark. He took her hand and kissed it. "Indeed you are, princess."

They didn't know who leaned in first, but when they came to their senses, their lips were already a millimeter from each other. Their eyes locked.

"If you're going to kiss me." Marinette said quietly, "don't make me wait."

"The problem is," Chat whispered, just as softly, "if I kissed you, I don't think I'll be able to stop."

"Well then, let's see you try." Marinette smirked, cupping the sides of his face and pressed his lips on hers.

Chat's arms weaved around her waist, his claws scraping the small sliver of skin between her shirt and the waistband of her pajama pants. Her fingers interlocked in his hair, making it messier than it already was.

Their mouths moved in sync, like a smooth conversation exchanged back and forth through the touch of their lips.

They parted, their breaths coming in shallow gasps. Giving her a moment to breathe, Chat placed a chaste kiss on her lips before moving to her jaw, leaving a trail down her slender neck, and biting down on her collarbone. She whimpered as he licked the mark. Feeling a bit bolder, he pulled down the collar of her shirt and kissed the skin that was tantalizingly near her chest.

Marinette clenched her hands on the sheets as her senses tingled. Each place h's lips touched burned in cold fire.

"Chat." She warned. He gave her a sly wink.

"I apawlogize, princess." He teased, but stopped.

he went lower and kissed her stomach. She shivered under his touch, but growled, "Chat."

Chat Noir stopped his teasing and claimed her supple lips once more, his hand still resting on the flat of her stomach.

But then he tasted blood and pulled away. "I'm sorry!"

Marinette, still hazy from the kiss, licked her bottom lip, searching for the cut. She saw him zero in on the act and she did it again. This time, she took her sweet time running her tongue across her lip.

He couldn't take it any longer. His mouth found hers once again and as his tongue rubbed on the cut, she gasped. That was his cue as he explored her.

He overwhelmed her senses, filling every inch of her thought, pushing Adrien away. She abruptly broke the kiss, sending him whimpering from the loss of contact.

"Adrien."

Chat froze. He looked at her with wide eyes. "What did you say?"

"I-I can't do this with you, Chat." Marinette said. "I like somebody else."

There was a twinge of hurt inside him. He asked hesitantly, "Is it Adrien?"

Guilt was evident on her face as she gave him a small nod. He blinked a few times and then let out a peal of laughter in the open. Marinette stared ludicrously at him. "What's so funny?"

P-Pardon me, princess." Chat held up one hand, trying to calm himself down. "So all those stuttering and frozen up expressions - those were all because you had a crush on him?"

"How do you know that?!" Marinette cried out.

Chat wiped a stray tear from his eye. "And here I thought you hated him or something."

"I could never hate Adrien!" Marientte said defiantly, but then paused. "Wait, I did hate him at first, but that's not the problem now!"

"What's the problem?" Chat said, leaning towards her. "I like you, you like him. I kiss you, you kiss me."

"That's the problem!" Marinette cried, trying in vain to push him away. "You two aren't the same person!"

Chat kissed the inside of her palm before claiming her lips once more. She responded back, but then moved away. He frowned. She had a troubled expression on her face. He wanted to wipe that away. "So then, if I reveal my true identity to you, will you still fall in love with me?"

"What?"

Marinette clenched her eyes shut as a bright green light enveloped the room. She shut her eyes tighter as a warm hand cupped her cheek. He said, "Marinette, please open your eyes."

She shook her head. He sighed. A separate voice, who was probably his kwami, said, "I told you this was a bad idea."

"Not helping, Plagg." De-transformed Chat said in exasperation. "Princess, please?"

Marinette's heart raced as she slowly opened her eyes.

There, sitting in front of her, was Adrien Agreste.

He smiled warmly.

" _Salute."_

And then a pillow slammed on his face.

* * *

 **I am not good at sin, and I never thought this would end up as a reveal fic.**

 **Anyway, I hope you liked it!**

 **See ya!**


	4. Feline Fur Mew

**Feline Fur Mew**

 **Marichat Week Day 4: Kitten(s)**

 **Summary: "I had a feline you needed a little cheering up."**

* * *

The first thing he heard were the shout of angry words coming in from the classroom. His kwami poked from underneath his shirt and said, "Wow. That sounds like a cat fight."

"Plagg, shh!" Adrien warned. He reached for the doorknob but then it was wrenched open by an upset Marinette. His eyes widened as he saw the tears stream down her face. He rushed forward and grabbed her shoulders. "Marinette, are you okay?! What happened?!"

She opened her mouth, then closed it and ran out. Adrien reached out for her, but then stopped. Maybe she needed a little space.

He went inside the classroom and saw Chloe snobbishly snickering with Sabrina while the whole class glared at them. Alya was shouting at them, Nino barely holding her back.

On the floor lay a ruined sketchbook.

Adrien knew immediately what happened. He turned to his childhood friend. "Chloe!"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What? It's not like what I said is true. Sure she can have fun with playing dress up, but it's not like her works are going to be famous or anything."

He balled up his fists, trying to say something back to her, but failed. With a growl, he picked up Marinette's sketchbook and stomped out of the classroom, ignoring the ringing school bell.

...

Adrien looked up at the bakery in front of him, his throat dry. How was he going to explain this to her without intruding too much? Well, he could just say that he was her friend coming here to return her sketchbook and comfort her. They were friends…right?

"I didn't think this through." He mumbled.

"You never think things through." Plagg piped up.

Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, "Maybe I should do it tomorrow."

"And what? Let Marinette fall victim to an akuma?"

Adrien's eyes widened. This was not good! If she'd let her rage take over her, Papillion would definitely akumatize her!

"So the tomorrow plan is a no." Adrien mumbled. But then he spotted a little something at a hidden shop a little ways away.

Curiously, Adrien peeked through the window. It was a small gift shop with hand-made plushies and other miscellaneous things. What caught his eye, however, was a plushie of a black cat with green eyes and a collar with a bell.

He went inside the shop, opening the door with a ding.

A girl with reddish-brown hair and half rimmed glasses looked up from the book she was reading. She smiled brightly at him. "Welcome to Le Misc. How may I help you?"

"Um…" Adrien picked up the black cat plushie and set it on the counter. "How much is this?"

"That'll be 4.50 Euros." She said. Adrien handed her his credit card and she swiped it. Giving it back to him, she asked, "Do you want it wrapped or…"

"It's fine. I'll take it as it is." Adrien said. She nodded. "Thank you!"

As he walked out the door, she said to him, "Good luck!"

He jumped and turned to her with wide eyes. She winked. He blushed and nodded before rushing to find a hidden alley.

A few minutes later, Chat Noir bounded over the rooftops and landed silently on the balcony of a certain princess.

"Princess?"

Marinette curled deeper under the crook of her desk. Tikki hid inside the purse as Chat opened her trapdoor. "Princess? Sorry for intruding, but are you there?"

"Go away Chat."

Chat landed on her bed and climbed down the ladder before crouching down in front of her. She wrapped her arms around her knees and drew them nearer, as if she wanted to curl into a smaller ball.

"Marinette." He touched her arm gently. "Come here, princess."

After a slight insistent tugging, Chat finally managed to make her crawl out underneath her desk, but she refused to stand up. With a determined look, he slid an arm under her legs and another around her back, picking her up in his arms.

She squeaked, but then curled her arms around his shoulders and hid her face in the crook of his neck. He said softly, "Rough day?"

"You have no idea." Marinette mumbled.

He chuckled. "I have an inkling about it."

Chat carried her up and laid her gently on the bed. She buried her face on her pillow and he rubbed circles on her back. He said, "You know, Adrien – that handsome boy in your class – he was pretty worried about you."

Marinette stiffened. She gave him a sideways glance, her cheeks tinged with pink. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Chat grinned. "I ran to him a while ago. He said sorry in Chloe's behalf."

"Chloe doesn't deserve any forgiveness." Marinette said with venom in her voice.

Chat hesitated for a moment, but then shrugged. "Well, she can be insufferable at times."

"She's a malicious power-hungry bi- snake." Marinette snapped. But then she paused. "How do you know about Chloe?"

"I- I erm!" Chat stuttered, "The mayor always talks about her! And Ladybug and I had to deal with her a few times because she was the main cause of a majority of people turning into akuma victims."

Marinette laughed. "That's true."

"A-Anyway," Chat, who was eager to change the subject from Chloe lest it angered the French-Chinese girl more, reached out to the balcony and took out a plushie and her sketchbook.

Marinette sat up as Chat handed the items to her. He said quietly, "Sorry about your sketchbook. It's kind of ruined. Your designs are amazing though!"

"Well, too bad they won't see the light of day." Marinette said bitterly. Chat's eyes widened.

"Marinette," He put her hands on her shoulders, "Do not ever think that you're anything less than amazing. You have a very precious talent that's given to only very few people. I have never seen such beautiful and creative designs in my life, and trust me, I've had my own share of fashion. You could even surpass Gabriel Agreste!"

"Now you're just exaggerating, kitty." Marinette laughed. He shook his head, and her laugh petered out into a hesitant smile. "You really think I can make it?"

"Everyone will know your name! Everyone will fight tooth and nail for your every design and wait impatiently for your latest line! And," He wriggled his eyebrows, "A certain model would even love to work with you."

Marinette grinned as she tucked her sketchbook under her pillow. "You really have a lot of what ifs."

"They're not what ifs." Chat said. "They're whens."

Marinette smiled gratefully as she stroked the plushie. But then her smile froze. "Is this a cat plushie?"

"Yup!" Chat chirped. "When you sleep at night, whenever I can't visit you, this kitten will protect you at night!"

"And it just had to be an exact replica of you?" Marinette said with a raised eyebrow. Chat grinned cheekily at her. She stroked the head of the stuffed toy before using her other hand to run her fingers through his hair. He leaned in her touch. "Thank you, kitten."

He cracked an eye. "Excuse mew, but I am an adult cat."

Marinette snorted. "Could've fooled me."

Chat pouted at her and she laughed again. Leave it all to her chaton to make everything better. She smiled warmly at him. "But really, thank you, Chat."

"Anything for you, princess." Chat said, and he meant it. "Don't let anyone see that they get to you."

"I will." Marinette nodded. But then there was a jump as Alya's voice shouted from downstairs. They exchanged looks. "You better go."

"I'll see you later tonight, princess." Chat said, giving her his two finger salute before bounding away just as Alya opened the trapdoor to her room.

"Marinette?" Alya said gently. "Are you okay?"

Marinette popped her head out and smiled at her best friend. "Never better."

...

"It's not fair."

"What isn't?"

"You spend more time with that cat plushie than with me."

"You gave this to me."

"I know."

"Sometimes I don't know which ones the kitten here, Chat Noir or Chat Noir."

"…what?"

* * *

 **Yes, she named her plushie Chat Noir. And yes, I had no idea where this was going.**

 **Oh well.**

 **See ya'll next time!**


	5. Never Again with A Certain Cat

**Never Again with a Certain Cat**

 **Marichat Day 5: Trust Me**

 **Summary: In which Chat Noir's definition of fun greatly differs with his princess.**

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Marinette rolled in her bed with a groan.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Her eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

With a huff, she opened her eyes. Who in the world would wake her up in this ungodly time of night and disturb her from her balcony's trapdoor no less?

Welp, only one person fit the bill.

She opened the hatch directly above her bed, glowing green eyes gazing down at her with mirth.

"What do you want, cat?" Marinette said, a hint of irritation creeping in the tone of her voice.

"Good morning princess. He chirped. "Do you want to accompany this knight in his (k)nightly escapades?"

"Chat, please." Marinette whined, too sleepy to deal with his puns at the moment. "I have school. I need to wake up early."

"All the more reason for us to go have fun, princess." He said. "You need to break out of this boring routine and-"

She proceeded to close the hatch, but his hand darted out, stopping it from closing completely. He peeked through the crack, his eyes growing. "Sil vous plait?"

He just had to pull the kitty eyes.

With a sigh, Marinette opened the door wider. "Fine."

"Great!" Chat exclaimed in delight as he scooped her out of her bedroom and shut the trapdoor with his boot. He grinned at her. "Ready to see a whole new Paris with me?"

"Don't go quoting Disney on me, kitty." Marinette said.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

Marinette's eyes widened, but then narrowed as she got the reference. "Very funny, Chat. For your information, yes I do actually."

"Well then, hold on tight."

And with that, he extended his baton with one hand, while his other arm wrapped protectively round the back of her legs.

Her eyes were wide as her hands gripped his shoulders, her loose hair whipping around her face. Jumping from rooftop to rooftop without her suit to keep her warm was quite a new experience.

A few minutes later, they found themselves a hundred meters above the ground, Marinette perching on Chat's knee as he crouched on the tip of his baton.

"So how'd you like the view of Paris from up here, princess?" Chat said.

"It's okay." Marinette shrugged, hidden smirk on her lips. She had seen this type of view a dozen times as Ladybug, and it still amazed her. But a certain cat didn't need to know that.

"Well then," As a sly smile grew on his face, Marinette knew he had set this up, "would you like to try falling?"

Her heart skipped a beat. "I don't think that's a great idea."

"Trust mew, princess."

And then he retracted his baton, making them fall.

Marinette's scream and Chat Noir's hysterical laughter was whipped away by the wind as the ground rushed towards them.

"I will skin you alive, kitty!" Marinette shrieked. Either he decided to ignore her threat or he didn't hear her (she had a feeling it was the former) because he sent her a wink before tucking in his arms and rushed towards the ground in a faster speed. Her eyes widened in fear. "Chat!"

20 meters.

10 meters.

Marinette squeezed her eyes shut.

5 meters.

And then suddenly, warm strong arms enveloped her frame, before both of them crashed on the cold concrete.

Marinette opened her eyes, looking down at his grin. "I told you you could trust me princess."

"I hate you!" Marinette cried as she got up from above him and stormed away. Chat scrambled up and ran after her.

"Marinette, wait!" He grabbed her arm, but then retracted his hand sharply as Marinette glared at him, tears streaming down her face. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you! I never mean to let you get hurt princess, I swear!"

"That's not the issue here!" Marinette poked his chest. " **You** could've gotten hurt."

Chat blinked. "You were worried about me?"

She gave him an angry silence. "I didn't mean to scare you. Besides, I've been into much stickier situation than falling to my death. The suit-"

"The suit can't protect you from everything!" Marinette shouted.

Chat took a step back in surprise. He had seen Marinette angry a couple of times, but never really directed at him. But now that he was under her line of fire because she cared for him, he didn't know whether to be pleased or terrified.

She rubbed the tears from her eyes angrily. "You showed me a whole new Paris, Chat; A whole new Paris without you in it."

He placed a hand on her shoulder and said gently, "I will never die before you, princess. Besides, I have 8 more lives left."

He said that last part with a cheeky grin. She rolled her eyes, but took his word for it. He dropped his hand from her shoulders and shifted his weight from foot to foot. "So… do you want to go home or…"

"If you have other ideas than falling towards our death," Marinette bumped his shoulder, "I could spare a few hours."

Marinette laughed at his wide grin, temporarily forgetting the surge of terror within her a few minutes ago as moments between her and Chat flashed before her eyes.

Later on, the image of her kitty plummeting towards the ground would haunt her for several nights.

One thing was for sure.

Nine lives or not, she would rather like her kitty alive right now, thank you very much.

* * *

 **Slightly angsty? Kind of? Not really?**

 **Hope you like it!**


	6. Manda as in A-Manda

**Manda as in A-Manda**

 **Marichat Week Day 6: Don't touch him/her**

 **Okay, so this one's a little special. It's a partnership to** **'To Make A Kitty Jealous'** **(in the DiD series) although it's still a stand-alone. And it's for Marichat week as well!**

 **Can't have a jealous kitty without his jealous bug now, can we? ;)**

 **Summary: In which a new girl comes in class, is obsessed with Chat Noir, and Marinette isn't jealous, what are you talking about?**

* * *

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student to you all." Miss Bustier nodded her head to the door and the new student came in. She stood in front of the class. She was wearing a brown long-sleeved shirt with orange pants and pink shoes. Basically, she was a fashion disaster.

"I'm Manda." The girl said, somewhat a bit obnoxiously as she flipped her hair. "Manda as in A-Manda. But I shortened it to Manda. Cause it gets right to the point."

The whole class blinked, somewhat taken aback with Manda's straightforward personality. Miss Bustier cleared her throat and said, "Anything you'd like to tell us about yourself?"

"I adore Chat Noir!" She gushed. Adrien coughed. Manda gave him a strange look but continued. "He's like, so hawt and I can't even," She fanned her face dramatically. "He calls Ladybug my lady even though she never returns his feelings. What does he see in her anyway? One of these days, he's going to realize what's good for him and call **me** his lady."

Adrien raised an eyebrow at this. Not likely.

Miss Bustier said, "Very nice, Amanda-"

"Manda." Manda corrected.

Miss Bustier raised an eyebrow at being interrupted. "Thank you for that introduction, Amanda. You can go and sit down beside Nathanaël at the back."

Manda picked up her bag and walked towards the back of the class, ready to torment the poor tomato – I mean, Nathanaël.

"Wow. And here I though Chloe was the one who bragged about herself the most." Alya whispered to Marinette. Marinette just grinned at her.

At the back of her mind, there was a niggling unease.

...

There was another victim fallen into an akuma and Marinette had to be in its way to torment Chloe Bourgeois (Wow! Much surprise!).

"Princess, watch out!"

A blur of black leaped out and grabbed Marinette around the waist, barely avoiding the sharp harpoons cracking the sidewalk. Leaping over the fence, Chat settled her down on the ground. His hands on her shoulders, he inspected her from head to toe.

"You're not hurt, are you?" Chat asked, worry laced in his voice. Marinette shook her head. He smiled in relief. "That's good."

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. "I better go."

"Thank you Chat." Marinette said gratefully.

He gave her a wink, kissing the back of her hand softly. "Anything for you, princess."

And with that, he was gone. Marinette looked at the direction where he had left, a gentle smile on her lips. But then a gasp of horror made her spin around.

Manda stood behind her, shock and betrayal portrayed on her face. Marinette blinked.

The new girl growled at her before running towards the school.

"Oh Tikki, this isn't good." Marinette said worriedly.

Tikki popped from the pouch. "You can deal with that later. Right now, Chat Noir needs your help."

Marinette nodded.

"Tikki! Transform me!"

...

"HOW DARE YOU!"

"But I don't-"

"YOU SHOULD JUST GO AND DIE!"

Adrien paused, his hand inches from the doorknob. Suddenly Marinette stormed out, Alya running after her. "Marinette wait!"

Adrien looked at his two female classmates and back at the classroom. He walked inside and saw that Manda had her arms crossed, nose up in the air. Adrien walked up to his best friend. "Nino, what happened?"

"Well, Manda here, was all jealous over Marinette." Nino whispered. "Called her some pretty nasty stuff. Basically she's Chloe 2.0 and trust me, you don't want to see that."

"Why would she get jealous with Marinette?" Adrien asked.

Nino shrugged. "Something about Chat Noir calling Marinette 'princess' or something. I thought she was just a fan but this is intense."

Adrien nodded, barely keeping his seething anger in check. Fan or not, there was no way he was going to let Manda get away with bullying his friend who was precious to him and who was finally able to talk to him albeit him being in his superhero form.

...

Chat Noir settled on a chimney, his hair tousling in the breeze as he searched for her. With his feline vision, he saw her at a park bench, furiously scribbling designs in her notebook. Extending his baton, he landed in front of her in a crouched position.

Marinette looked up at him in surprise. "Chat!"

"Look, princess, about that Manda girl-"

"It's nothing." Marinette interrupted him.

Chat frowned. "It's definitely **not** 'nothing'! I heard she gave you some trouble. Want me to claw her eyes out?"

"Really, kitty," Marinette laughed uneasily, "I'm fine. I'll take care of it."

Chat took her hand in his. "If you need me, you know where to find me."

"Actually, I don't kitty." Marinette said with a grin. "Secret identity, remember?"

"O-Oh right – yeah – you don't know me in real life – yeah hahaha." Chat said nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Suddenly, there was a screech behind them. The two heroes jumped. Chat whipped out his baton and took a stance between the noise and his princess.

Manda was staring at them, a livid expression on her face. She pointed a shaking finger to Marinette. "You -You witch! How dare you! You're being deceived Chat Noir!"

Really, he tried to look at everyone's bright side, but this girl was really unraveling the strings of his bag of tolerance. Marinette as well, was bristling in irritation at her. She stepped before him and said, "I don't think you have the right for me stop interacting with Chat Noir, **A** manda."

Manda rushed forward and pushed Marinette away, draping herself against Chat Noir. "Let's get away from this – **girl** – _kitty cat_."

 **THAT WAS IT!**

Marinette grabbed Manda's arm and pulled her away, sending the girl landing on her butt a few feet away (thanks to Ladybug's residue powers).

"Don't you dare touch him." Marinette said. "He's **my** kitty."

And with that, she grabbed either sides of his face and slammed her lips onto his.

Chat Noir squeaked but then relaxed and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around her, his claws scraping the exposed part of her skin. Marinette reached up in tip toes and ran her fingers through his hair, sending him purring and smiling.

Manda watched, a flabbergast expression on her face. Chat Noir trailed kisses down Marinette's throat. He opened his eyes a fraction and looked tauntingly at Manda before biting down on the exposed part of Marinette's shoulder.

Marinette clenched her fists on his suit, sinew muscles moving under the leather. Chat inhaled deeply at the crook of her neck. He glared at Manda.

"Do you get it now?" He hissed. "She's **my** princess. And if you ever bully her or touch her…"

He left the threat hanging in the air. With a sob, Manda jumped up and ran away. Marinette and Chat Noir exchanged looks. Realization dawned on their faces.

They jumped away from each other.

"I'm sorry!"

"I apawlogize, princess!"

Suddenly, screams pierced the air. Marinette looked at him. "That's probably our fault."

Chat grinned cheekily at her. "Totally worth it."

* * *

 **So a little something about this child: This story was plagiarised. Stolen word for word.**

 **This story was special because it had a partner, this story was special because it took me quite some time to make this, this story was special to me. But when I saw that it was stolen, I broke.**

 **To those who were with me since the beginnings of Dabble in Drabbles, you know that I update almost everyday or every two/three days. But with preps for college, I had to do a little disappearing act. That was fine.**

 **When I found out that this story was stolen, I couldn't write. I was scared (I still am tbh). No ideas would come, my hands trembled over the keyboard when I open a blank document. That's why I hadn't written anything for this fandom for six months.**

 **Some of you might say that for a story to be stolen, that means it's that good. No it's not. No matter how well-written a story is, stealing it is a big fat no. I should feel honoured? No, I don't and I never will be. It's disgusting. It's like someone putting their hands all over you. It's like having your child stolen away from you.**

 **The account was taken down in the end, but the damage was done. The phantom pain is still there. The fear will never go away. But I'm trying. Everyone affected by this is trying.**

 **I'm not sharing a sob story. What I'm trying to say is this: for love of everything that is good and holy and for the writers' sake, be aware of plagiarism and try in your own way to prevent it from happening. Because unlike fanart (although reposting art should be held in high regard as well), an author makes a world and twists it to their own advantage to give it to you. It takes hours, days, weeks, MONTHS even, to create a story.** **Each story is a little secret shared with the readers.** **Each story is an author's voice. Stealing it away is stealing away that voice.**

 **So, be aware of plagiarism. The most trusted sites are this website and ao3. (but of course, it's not all plagiarism-proof). Take note of the username, take note of the 'voices' of the stories, and inform the author of anything suspicious. Be vigilant, but be nice.**

 **Anyway, thanks for listening! thanks for reading! See ya'll next time!**


	7. Purrincess

**Marichat Week Day 7: Purring**

 **Not related to Christmas day, but have it anyway! Enjoy!**

 **Summary: To think out of all people to discover her little secret, it would be** _ **him.**_

* * *

Chat stood a rooftop away from a certain classmate's balcony, contemplating whether or not he should visit her. It was a holiday week and he was **extremely bored**! There wasn't much he could do talking to Plagg or refreshing the Ladyblog every two minutes. Was it bad to say that he wished there was an akuma attack so he could see his lady?

His ears perked up at the groan coming from Marinette's room. With curiosity, he landed on her balcony and knocked on her trap door.

"Chat?" A mumble leaked out of the door. He opened it and looked down at the curled form of Marinette.

"Heyoo, princess." Chat greeted. "How are you- are you okay?"

She had one arm clenching the bottom of her stomach while the other was curled on the fabric of her pillow. He jumped down and landed at her side, careful of his shoes on her mattress. "Do you have a stomachache?"

"I'm on my period, idiot." Marinette snapped. Chat blinked.

"Oh."

"Oh? That's it?" Chat took a step back, surprised at the weird mood swing. Marinette glanced at him and sighed. "Sorry, chaton. My period cramps make me irritated."

"Oh um…" Chat's eyes darted everywhere except her direction. Then he remembered a conversation between two female models during the break of one of his photoshoots. "Would you like some chocolate?"

Marinette raised an eyebrow. "Chocolate?"

Chat nodded. "I heard it does wonders, and that when girls have um – it – they need chocolate or something just as sweet."

"Well," Marinette smiled, and then grimaced as another cramp clenched, "I could use some chocolate right now."

"I'll be back!" Chat said happily, eager to help his classmate. A second later, he had exited her room and headed home.

...

"Grab some cheese while you're at it."

"Plagg, shh!" Adrien looked left and right before ducking inside the kitchen. He cut through the room and towards the cold store room, opening the thick door with a grunt. Grinning, he shifted through frozen meat and opened a box, grabbing a fistful of his secret stash of Amedei's Chaou.

Heading back, he paused and his eyes fell on the dessert freezer. If he was going to be giving her sweets, why not add a little extra?

"You forgot the cheese."

...

Chat landed once more on his classmate's balcony, an ice box in his arms. "Princess?"

"Come in." was her muffled reply.

Opening the trapdoor, he climbed inside, box in his hand as he flopped down beside her. She had sat up, her laptop on in front of her. He tilted his head at the screen. "Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood?"

"You like anime, don't you?" Marinette said. Chat stared at her, surprised that she had noticed. "I searched and it said that this was one of the best."

"It's the best!" Chat grinned. He opened the box, cold steam creeping out. Marinette peered inside. He pulled out the chocolate squares. Marinette accepted them and bit into the rich chocolate goodness. She shivered in delight.

"This is really good. These must've been expensive!"

Chat shrugged. "I usually eat these after patrols, but you can have them. I have more at home."

"Thank you, kitty." Marinette said gratefully.

"Anything fur you, princess." She rolled her eyes but then perked up as he reached inside and pulled out a huge box of dark chocolate peppermint ice cream. Her eyes widened. "Häagen-Dazs?!"

"Well, since you're a princess, you should have the best." Chat said with a smile. She opened the lid and sniffed at the aroma that wafted out.

"Wait here." Marinette said as she climbed out of the bed and headed downstairs. Chat settled in the sheets and waited. A minute later, she had come back with two silver spoons in her hands. She tossed one at him and he caught it with ease.

She snuggled in her blanket and settled back on her pillow. She glanced at the frozen cat. "Are you going to stare at me the whole day or are you going to come and cuddle in with me? I can't finish this ice cream on my own."

Chat brightened up and he nestled in with her, one arm wrapped around her shoulders. She pressed play and FMA:Brotherhood began to play. They sank back, eating the ice cream directly out of the box.

And then it happened.

There was a vibration, much like the starting of an engine. Chat frowned as he touched his throat. He wasn't the one making the sound so who…

He looked at Marinette.

She had her eyes closed, eating the ice cream, a low purr emitting from deep within her.

"Did you just…purr?" Chat asked in awe.

Marinette's eyes snapped open and stared at him in horror. "N-No!"

"You purr when you're content." Chat said.

"I-I don't!"

He grinned at her. "And you said I was the cat here."

"S-Shut up! I don't purr!"

Chat shrugged. "Whatever you say, purrincess."

Her protest was drowned out by his laughter, anime and ice cream temporarily forgotten.

Days on end, he would think back at the moment and have a snicker to himself. This was a simple fact filed away. A bubble of a secret between them.

A little secret between him and his Princess.

* * *

 **And done! Thank you for reading!**

 **Merry Christmas to you all!**


End file.
